


She is Strong

by mmorgaan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, aka team delusional, au where beth never actually died, beth is fucking alive, beth is gonna help everyone through their losses, greene sisters together again !!!, my heart, she's gonna reunite with everyone and it's gonna be great, we get a lot of flashbacks to grady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmorgaan/pseuds/mmorgaan
Summary: When Beth Greene was shot in Atlanta, the group thought she was dead and have been living on without her for 2 years, stuck with nothing but shoelaces, a knife, and memories.Now, as they're facing a threat bigger than ever, Daryl is glad she's not here so that she isn't forced to suffer this group. However one day when Negan brings Daryl to meet his new wife, he smiles for the first time since the funeral home.





	1. Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> The man moved in closer to Daryl, smirking and clicking his tongue. “She’s a feisty one.”

_ As Daryl carried the lifeless woman to her crying sister in front of the hospital, he wept onto her shirt, wishing he had been able to do something quicker. He whispered every single feeling he’s felt toward the blonde since they fled the prison, each tear falling quicker. Maggie wailed as she pulled her little sister from the man, onto the ground, and into her own arms. Daryl watched as she wept and cried into the girl’s hair until he finally sat down to comfort her. He thought back to the night at the moonshine cabin that he shared with Beth - which felt like years ago - and he remembered her drunken words that she had uttered to him; the smile on her face and the love in her eyes. It was almost as if she knew this would happen. She told him that she’d be gone one day and that he would miss her so bad when she was gone. _

 

_ And he already did. _

 

_ \-- _

 

           The drumline of the irritating song immediately woke Daryl up, just like every other morning he had been stuck in this room, for God knows how long. He grimaced as he peered down at the dog food sandwich Dwight had thrown at him last night - his 3rd one this week. As he stood up and tossed it into the corner along with the others, he faced the door, ready to be yanked out for yard duty. Although when the light finally flooded the room, there were two people in the hall: Dwight and Negan - which is never good.

 

           “Good mornin’ sunshine!” Negan grinned, lightly swinging Lucille onto his shoulder and leaned back, cocking his head like he does every time he speaks. “Well - good mornin’ for _me_. Because _Dwighty-boy_ here happened to recruit a new wife! She’s to replace that one Latino chick.” _Tsk._ “‘S a damn shame she didn’t work out.” he shook his head. “This new one, however, oh _boy!_ ” The man moved in closer to Daryl, smirking and clicking his tongue. “She’s a feisty one.”

 

           Negan dismissed Dwight with a wave of his hand and began leading Daryl down the hall. “Dwight doesn’t get his reward yet,” he grinned. “this girl deserves a  _ man. _ ” he gestured to his crotch and chuckled. Daryl, who remained silent, jumped when he felt a firm pat on the back from the man walking with him - which meant he should stop being silent.

           He moved his hair out of his eyes, clearing his throat to talk for the first time in days. He looked up at Negan. “What’s her name?” He questioned softly, praying it wouldn’t be anyone from Alexandria. If he had found Maggie at the Hilltop-

           “Something with a B; I don’t bother to remember the names of anyone except for the super hot one. You can ask Dwight.” the man winked and they turned into the room, which happened to be empty. The man dropped his bat to his thigh in anger, immediately followed by him yelling out to someone.

 

           “Where in the fresh hell is she at, Dwight?” his voice carried through the quiet Sanctuary, so it wasn’t hard to miss the clattering of chains and the grunts coming from the back room. 

           Negan grinned, glad that she hadn’t somehow escaped. “Scratch that,” he called. He made his way to the back, eventually calling Daryl in after him. Daryl sighed - he was sick of meeting new woman every few months who he knew Negan would just take advantage of, only to throw them out or even Lucille them. These women didn’t know what he was capable of; all they want is a safe place to stay, like Alexandria or the Hilltop, but instead this charming man finds them and offers them a deal, only to do the things he does with them.

 

           Yet Daryl obediently - but hesitantly - made his way to the back hall, stopping when he heard the woman start to make more noise but the instant he entered the room and saw blonde hair, he figured it was just Amber and that Negan was playing a joke on him.

 

           The man kneeled on the floor realized Daryl looked mad and confused. “I would watch what faces you give me, pal.” He raised up. “What is it? You havin’ your man period?” Negan laughed at his line and started to lead the man over to the girl, who still had her back turned to them out of humiliation - after all, she was only wearing a bra and pants.

 

           “Just say hi..” they kneeled behind her. “She won’t bite.”

 

           Daryl wasn’t changing his poker face in the slightest bit until the girl turned her head and Daryl saw her big, blue eyes and her bullet-shaped scar on her forehead. Immediately, he broke down into tears, just like that day 2 years ago in front of the Hospital because there, sitting on the cold ground in front of him, half-naked and terrified, was none other than Beth Greene.

 


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with grieving Glenn while Sasha helps her through it. Enid gets pancakes with strawberries from a neighbor and Daryl learns to not sass Negan when the love of his life is in potential danger.

           Maggie sat up quietly in the bed, Sasha in the bed next to hers, snoring peacefully. She looked around the room that they had been graciously given from Jesus, despite the argument with Gregory a few nights prior. It was all grey - minus the bowl of fresh fruits on the table and the.. pancakes?

           On the table were three plates, each stacked with a set of fluffy pack cakes, each with one strawberry on top. A pitcher of water with them, Enid sat patiently in the middle chair until she noticed Maggie was up.

           “Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you were up,” she grinned, pouring water into a cup. “The pancakes are from Beverly across the yard. She heard about Gl-” she stopped once she realized Maggie’s immediate reaction to talking about her husband. “well, she heard something happened and made us pancakes.”

           Maggie gave the girl a weak smile and got out of the bed, trudging over to hug Enid. “I’ll be sure ‘n thank her,” she took a seat next to her and forked at her breakfast, popping the strawberry into her mouth. The juice ran down her throat almost too quickly and she grinned because it had been forever since she had something sweet.

           “Mph,” Sasha woke up and instantly smiled once she saw Enid, smiling even wider when she noticed the breakfast meal on the table. Rubbing her eyes tiredly and walking over to the other chair, the women started their day.

           “Y’know,” Maggie shoved a forkful of pancake into her mouth. “‘ya still haven’t gone to see Abe.”

           “I know,” Sasha sighed, the brown in her eyes fading to a solemn grey. “I just need more time. I might go today, though.”

           “Come with me when I go, we can be there together.” Maggie weakly smiled at the two sad girls. Everyone missed Glenn and Abraham, but it was hitting Sasha and Maggie harder than anything ever had before.

           It hadn’t fully hit Maggie that she was never going to see her beautiful husband again, never see his amazing smile or his caring eyes again. All she had left up until yesterday was the pocketwatch her Daddy gave him back at the prison, which she had passed down to Enid. Now she only had his face in her memories and damn it she really wishes she hadn’t made him burn that picture. Maggie had been through far too much - from watching her father get decapitated by the Governor, to false hope about her sister being alive in Atlanta, Negan bashing Glenn to death was just the icing on top of the cake.

           “Yeah,” Sasha mumbled. “I will.”

\--

            Negan grimaced once the man began to cry. “What’s the matter? You’re more of a pussy than I thought!” He chuckled, not realizing that Daryl knew the woman. “It’s just a chick.”

            Daryl kneeled on the ground and looked at Beth with longing eyes, yet was returned with a cold, confused stare. He reached for her forehead, about to trace the raised skin above her eye when Negan stopped him by picking up Lucille and she jerked back, the chains on her feet clanging. “Ah, Ah, Ah,” he teased. “She’s mine.”

            “Can we at least unchain her? She ain’t gon’ do anythin’.” Daryl asked, sighing and leaning back, toying with the hem of his sweatshirt. He looked up at Negan through his hair, sighing when he saw the ‘are you testing me?’ look on his face. “‘Ya never chain the wives. What you do to ‘em ‘s already humiliatin’, ca-”

            “Don’t criticize my choices. Right now, I could kill you and Rick and the rest of your little group? They wouldn’t be able to do shit because I own them too and to be honest, after I bashed in the asian kids head just last week, I don’t think they’d be too happy with me bashin’ in yours.” Negan kept eye contact with the other man as he wrapped his fingers around Beth’s thigh.

            Beth gasped but didn’t move away. Daryl glared at him, wanting to pin him down and beat the everloving shit out of him until he died but since Dwight would show up out of nowhere and probably defend Negan, he held himself back.

            “Do whatever ‘ya want,” he whispered. “just unchain her.”

            Negan clicked his tongue and gave in, unclasping the heavy chains at her feet. “The only reason I locked her up,” he began. “was because when Dwight brought her back here, apparently,” he cocked his head and stared at her. “She fought.”

           “So you’re sayin’ he kidnapped her?” Daryl questioned, using more attitude than he meant to. Negan shrugged, chuckling.

           “That guy.. You know, he’s unpredictable,” clang. “But, either way, we didn’t harm her.” He smirked. “So calm your shit.”

           With Beth free, Daryl wanted nothing more than to deck Negan in the jaw, scoop up the girl, and run out of the sanctuary with her, back to Alexandria - but if he tried to do that, he knew he wouldn’t be able to even grab her hand before he’d be on the ground, gasping for air.

           “Can I get a second alone with her?” Daryl pleaded. The other man looked at him, confused.

           “Why? Do you,” he clicked his tongue for the thousandth time. “Do you know her, Daryl?”

           Daryl had no idea how to respond because if he said no, Beth might get offended and be mad at him, but if he said yes he might never be able to see her again because Negan would keep her from him at all costs - but morally, he’d rather she be mad at him while they talk than to not talk at all. “No,” he lied, standing up to leave. “Just.. thought I could explain what happens ‘round here, ‘s all.”

           The pain he felt when he spoke this words killed him, but he didn’t want her to get hurt in any way. He knew it was the best choice to play it slow and try to converse with her secretly, no matter how long it took. He never thought he’d see her again - he saw her get shot in the head, she died - but he had so many fucking questions circulating in his brain at the moment, he needed to make it worthwhile.

           Negan stood, grabbing Daryl by the collar and began to leave before turning back to Beth.

           “Dwight’ll be back in a sec’ to fit your dress,” he gave her a small smirk. “then you get to meet the other wives!” With a grin, he pointed Lucille at her excitedly and she flinched back. “Get excited! Sherry is the best.”

\--

           Maggie sat alone on top of the graves containing her husband and her friend, tears falling rapidly. She was in so much pain - she just wanted Glenn back.

           “I miss ya’,” she managed to choke out. “I think the baby is a girl,” she chuckled, imagining the idea of Glenn playing with his own daughter back in Alexandria, where they would've been safe. “I could be wrong, though. Maybe he's a boy.”

           “I think he would've loved the child even if they were another species, just because they’re coming from your body.”

           Maggie looked up to see Sasha leaning against the wall, smiling. She walked over to sit on Abraham’s grave. “That man loved you more than anything in the world, I guarantee you that. Everyone knew.” Maggie wiped a tear from her cold cheek. “Everything will be fine, Rick is working with the Saviours - we can do this.”

           Maggie nodded, knowing she was right, but still scared they would be outnumbered at Alexandria. Gregory would never offer to fight, and she knew he would never agree to a proposition unless it was from the Saviours to fight Rick. She believed in Alexandria and her friends - their anger would be enough to fuel a fight, eventually.

           “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is short as well, i lost inspiration towards the end (and i couldn't tell on my phone). but i decided the chapters are gonna sometimes be like the episodes (2 storylines back-and-forth per chapter) in case y'all get confused :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the first chapter was short, i used it from something i had written for a class. plus i'm getting used to ao3!!!!


End file.
